1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for sawing logs into lumber. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for increasing the efficiency of a sawmill, particularly a portable or stationary saw mill by allowing the saw mill to process two work pieces during a single cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Converting logs into lumber is an operation typically performed by a saw mill. However, a saw mill is productive only when it is cutting wood. The known portable saw mills (circular blade and band saw blade) cut one log at a time, resulting in unavoidable and unproductive downtime while the log is being turned. This occurs multiple times for each log that is cut.
Most of the current band saw blade mills have narrow blades (<2 inches) with teeth on one side, limiting the cut to one direction, producing one board per cycle. This results in additional unproductive time while the head returns back to the original position, completing the cycle. A few of the current band saw mills have a wide blade (≈6 inches) that has teeth on both sides of the blade, allowing it to cut the same log in both directions producing two boards per cycle. This design dates back to the early 1900's as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 717,738. This improves its efficiency; however, due to its design, it is known that it cannot cut while the log is being turned and adjusted for the next cut.
The portable band saw mills that use a narrow blade cut on board per cycle while the wide double-cut blade cuts two boards per cycle.
A need still exists for a more efficient saw mill design.